


Crazy Stupid Lust

by NikiFrost



Series: Swan Queen Week Summer 2016 [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Lesbian Sex, Sexual Content, Swan Queen Week Summer 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiFrost/pseuds/NikiFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Swan Queen Week Summer 2016, Day 7: Physical Intimacy] Emma and Regina spend months unnecessarily tormenting each other with distracting touches and kisses that lead nowhere, until the day they realize they've both been ready for so much more. (And Emma is given permission to christen the kitchen counter.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Stupid Lust

Regina was a very touchy person - a wonderful surprise to Emma when she first found out. After they'd revealed their relationship to the rest of Storybrooke, the brunette had no qualms about open displays of affection; holding her hand, kissing her hello and goodbye, touching her arm every so often, nestling in against her side whenever possible. Snow thought it was the cutest (once she was over the initial _"Oh, god, my baby is dating the reformed Evil Queen"_ thing. _)_

"It's nice to see her so in love," Snow had sighed, almost wistfully, and Emma had backpedalled and freaked out at the "L" word and managed to cause a week-long argument that ended when Regina told her in no uncertain terms that if she tried to run or abandon either her or Henry, she'd destroy her if it was the last thing she did. Emma had sputtered and swore she'd never leave, at which point they made up by making out like a couple of horny teenagers on the couch in the mayor's office.

They lasted a month on small, affectionate touches, never going too far, though Regina's straying fingers against Emma's inner thighs always left her frustratingly hot and bothered. God forbid the woman ever come close without turning her on.

"You're looking a little red there, Ems," Ruby said coyly during lunch one day, an entirely unnecessary remark because Ruby had the nose of a werewolf and sure as hell knew why Emma was pink in the face. Regina just snuggled up a little closer against Emma's side, the picture of innocence so long as no one peeked under the table to see her hand stroking her girlfriend's inner thigh.

"Are you feeling sick, Ma?" Henry asked from across the table. Ruby sauntered away with a cackle as the boy examined his blonde mother.

"Just a little warm in here," Emma lied, swatting away Regina's hand. When they'd finished their meals and were walking home afterwards, Henry trotting ahead of them and Emma's arm around Regina's shoulders, she leaned into her girlfriend and muttered, "You're going to be the death of me, you know that?"

Regina had just smiled wickedly and distracted her with a kiss.

Halfway through the second month, Emma was sure she was going to spontaneously combust, especially when Regina pinned her against the wall and kissed her silly. There were hands in her hair, breasts pressed up against her own, a knee shoved between her legs, and, gods, Regina's tongue in her mouth.

"Your secretary," she'd croaked, half afraid they'd be seen. They were in the hallway between the mayor's office and one of the office meeting rooms and Regina's secretary's desk was just around the corner in the next room.

"You'd best keep quiet then," Regina had rumbled, nipping and sucking at her neck, one hand shoved under Emma's tank top and fondling a breast in earnest. It took all the self control she had not to moan aloud, especially when Regina finally released her, straightened out her clothes, and sauntered back into her office, looking entirely too pleased with herself.

"I'd like to file a complaint," Emma had complained loudly when she walked past the door on her way out, ignoring the amused look the secretary was shooting her. Deep, throaty laughter sounded out from the mayor's office and she'd be lying if she said it hadn't sent heat pooling in the pit of her stomach.

"She's the devil incarnate," Emma huffed one day, stretched out on a bench with a coffee cradled in hand. Lily had returned with Maleficent and the two women were catching up during the Sheriff's extended lunch break.

"Oh shut up, you love her," the brunette snorted, grinning at her. She had, admittedly, harbored old feelings for Emma that she'd once hoped to rekindle after she'd been reunited with her mother, but she knew now that the blonde was too far gone for the Queen and was actually very supportive of their relationship. Becoming best friends again was easy and natural, and Lily was basically their biggest fan at this point.

"No one said anything about love," Emma said feebly, because it was way too early for that word, wasn't it? But Lily just arched a brow at her and smirked.

"Whatever you say, Swan. So she likes to tease you. At least you're getting some."

"But I'm not," Emma lamented, which had Lily's eyes widening.

"Wait, seriously? She's getting you worked up for nothing?" A grumble was the only reply she got. "Have you two even had sex yet?"

Emma proceeded to pout at her.

"Dude, it's been months," Lily observed, sympathetic.

"I know! I didn't mind the dry spell when I was single, but when I've got _her_ for a girlfriend, and the way she touches me…" Emma groaned. "I'm going to combust, Lily."

"Why haven't you two done it yet? I swear that woman devours you with her eyes already."

"I don't actually know," she admitted. "We keep stopping before we get that far."

"Then don't stop next time," Lily said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world (and it was, really.) She leaned closer to elbow Emma in the ribs and the blonde wriggled, laughing and coughing on a mouthful of coffee at the same time. It resulted in a mini battle, their elbows colliding as they tried to jab each other in the sides.

"So this is where you've been," a voice said from behind them, deep and throaty, sending a shiver up Emma's spine so blatantly that even Lily could feel her shiver. "With Maleficent's child."

"Your Majesty," Lily mocked, softening the blow with a disarming smile as she rested an arm along the back of the bench and twisted around to see the approaching mayor. She was glad she was a dragon, because otherwise she might have actually worried about getting a fireball to the face. Regina Mills clearly had a jealous streak, if the cool glare she was receiving was any indication. "Emma and I were just talking about you."

"Were you?" Regina arched a brow, gaze falling on Emma.

"Hi," Emma said dumbly, lips twisting into a goofy grin, the kind of grin she only ever made around Regina. Lily resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Instead, she gave a sneaky smile and said,

"Hey, can I steal your kid tonight?"

Two sets of eyes landed on her.

"What for?" Emma asked, while Regina narrowed her gaze and said, "Why?"

Lily just shrugged. "I've got an Xbox, thought he might like to play some video games with his awesome Aunt Lily. He can even stay the night, give you two a break."

And - _oh._ Emma nearly choked on her own saliva. Her best friend was trying to get her laid.

"I suppose that's acceptable," Regina murmured, contemplative. "Henry does enjoy spending time with you. Very well, we'll drop him off after school. Now come along, Miss Swan. I believe your break has long ended."

"See ya, stud," Lily snickered, punching the blonde on the arm as she obediently made to follow after her girlfriend.

They dropped Henry off at Lily's apartment that afternoon, then made a quick trip to the grocery store before returning to the house on Mifflin. Regina wanted to make her specialty for dinner, claiming that since they had the entire rest of the day to themselves, they may as well enjoy their impromptu date.

"Set the table, dear?" Regina asked, when Emma hugged her from behind and pressed kisses to her neck while the brunette finished preparing the salad. Emma hummed her 'yes' and did as told, popping open the bottle of wine she'd brought over and pouring them both a glass. Dinner consisted of a tangy vinaigrette salad, lasagne with red pepper flakes, and freshly baked apple pie with vanilla bean ice cream for dessert. Afterwards, they snuggled together on the couch for a movie, Emma having deferred to Regina's choice of "Crazy, Stupid, Love", knowing she'd be more focused on stealing kisses than watching the rom com anyway.

"So what were you and Lily discussing?" Regina murmured, nibbling at Emma's earlobe while the blonde straddled her lap. The movie wasn't even half done and it had already been forgotten.

"Nothing." Emma groaned, threading her fingers into luscious dark hair. Regina bit her a little harder, causing the blonde to hiss through her teeth.

"Tell me the truth, dear." The command was a husky purr, sending a shiver up her spine and heat pooling in her lower belly. Emma wondered if it was possible to come simply from Regina growling commands into her ear.

"She was asking whether we've had sex."

"You discussed our sex life with Maleficent's whelp?" She didn't sound angry - instead her voice dropped into a delicious growl as she pulled Emma down a little firmer against her.

"M-Maybe?" Emma squeaked.

"I suppose you told her that we haven't had sex yet?"

Emma bit back a groan as Regina's hot, open-mouthed kisses moved to that tender, sensitive place just behind her ear where hair met scalp. "Yes."

"Mm. We should remedy that, shouldn't we?"

Emma nearly jumped back, eyes blown wide with excitement. "Really?"

Regina arched a brow. "Really."

"You're sure? I don't want to pressure you into anything if you're not ready--"

"Dear, I've been wanting to drag you into my bed for months," the brunette said, curling her lip.

"Wha-? But... I've been wanting to do the same."

"I thought you wanted to wait."

"I thought _you_ wanted to wait!"

They both stared at each other in disbelief, mouths agape and at a loss for words. Then suddenly Emma leapt up and pulled Regina with her, bolting for the staircase as if they couldn't possibly get to the bedroom fast enough. They collided half way up the stairs, locking lips in a passionate kiss, hands scrambling to pull clothes off and tossing them to the floor as they moved. Then Regina ducked away with a throaty chuckle, fleeing down the hallway in nothing but a silk blouse and lacy black panties, long olive-toned legs on display. Emma gave chase, tripping and kicking off her jeans before cornering Regina against the bedroom door.

"I can't believe we could have done this months ago," Emma said, voice rough with desire. The brunette was eying her up and down like a predator sizing up its prey, eyes so dark they were nearly black, even as she simpered against the door while the blonde advanced on her.

"We'd better make up for lost time, then." Regina actually purred when Emma scooped her up, hands gripping her ass as Regina hooked her legs around her hips and an arm around her shoulders, using her free hand to pop open the door behind them. She was carried to the bed and tossed down, bouncing a moment before demurely crossing her legs at the ankles. The blonde climbed over her, shucking her tank top so that she wore nothing but her undergarments.

"You're overdressed," she growled, yanking Regina's shirt open and sending buttons flying in all directions. Anger flashed through the brunette's eyes, quickly replaced by lust once again as Emma helped herself to two handfuls of sinfully tanned breasts.

"You're paying for that."

"Start my tab." Emma smirked. Before Regina could open her mouth to dissuade her from further destruction, there was a tearing sound, and then those perfect olive-toned breasts were bare to the world.

"Miss Swan!"

"Like I said, add it to my tab." The blonde latched onto a dusky nipple with a warm, eager mouth, cutting off whatever irritated remark the brunette might have had. Instead Regina groaned and arched up, pulling her legs up wide so that her quickly dampening core pressed against Emma's lower belly.

"Someone's excited," Emma chuckled, sliding her hands down to stroke Regina's sides, fingers ghosting over the curve of her hips, ass, and thighs. The brunette tugged on Emma's hair until she went back to her suckling, tongue laving over each nipple until they were hard and painfully at attention. Releasing it with a pop, Emma licked her lips and began a southbound path of wet, sticky kisses.

"Wait, don't--" Regina began when those kisses reached the hem of her panties, but alas, she was too late, as those too were torn off with a jerk of Emma's teeth. She sighed dramatically. "If you're going to tear apart all my lingerie, I may as well not wear any."

"No complaints here," Emma rumbled, pressing soft kisses into a neat little patch of dark curls, shifting further down towards where those curls were damp with Regina's essence. "Do you know how long I've been wanting to taste you?"

Dark eyes stared down at her, all naked heat and uncontained lust, a wicked smile dancing across her lips. "By all means, Sheriff, don't let me stop you."

Then Emma was dragging her tongue firmly along Regina's entrance from bottom to top, down again, dipping into her and lapping up her juices. Regina's hips twitched upwards, her head falling back as her lips parted and a low, sensual moan escaped her.

"Oh, Emma," she breathed out, eyes fluttering shut as she revelled in the sheer pleasure that was a warm and attentive muscle wriggling its way inside of her. When it retreated, she almost whined, only to suck in a breath as it was replaced by two long, slender fingers. "Yes," she hissed, drawing out the 's' and ending it in a breathy little sigh.

"God, you're beautiful," Emma murmured, her cheek resting against Regina's inner thigh as she pumped in and out of her at an almost languid pace, watching the way Regina's hips rocked in a steady rhythm, her stomach muscles rippling with every motion, eyelashes fluttering and cheeks flushed. "And to think, we could have been doing this months ago."

"I'm sure you can find better uses for your mouth other than talking, dear."

"Cheeky." Emma ducked her head and closed her lips around a swollen clit, sucking it firmly into her mouth with a delicate swirl of her tongue that had Regina crying out in delight, tugging Emma's hair and holding her tightly to her core.

"Another," Regina gasped, clenching around Emma's fingers almost desperately. Obliging, the blonde added a third, curling them up in a come hither motion until Regina was rocking fiercely against her, lower lip pinched between her teeth, a throaty moan rumbling from her chest.

"Come for me, babe," Emma murmured, toying with her clit between teeth and tongue, pressing her fingers in until her knuckles were dripping with Regina's essence. She hummed against slippery flesh and then Regina was tumbling over the edge with a hoarse cry of Emma's name, her spine arching off the bed and her fingers tightening almost painfully in blonde hair.

"Damn," Emma groaned with desire, pupils almost eclipsing the green of her irises as she eased her fingers in and out of tight, quivering muscles, drawing out Regina's orgasm with gentle strokes of her tongue against a twitching clit until the brunette finally pushed her away, needing a moment of respite. Retrieving her fingers, Emma sat back on her heels and sucked them clean, one at a time, savouring the taste of her lover as Regina watched. "God, you taste good. I'm this close to coming just from eating you out."

"Get up here," Regina growled, teeth flashing in a feral smile. Emma quickly scrambled up to her in time to be yanked into a fierce kiss, teeth clashing and tongues writhing together, sharing the lingering taste of the brunette's essence.

"Tasty, right?" Emma teased, swiping her tongue along a pouty lower lip.

"Mm, I taste good on you." Red lips twisted into a wicked smile. "But I think I'm in the mood for swan."

She dug her fingers into Emma's hips, urging her forward. Getting the hint, Emma scooted forward until her knees were on either side of Regina's head, gripping onto the headboard for balance. There was a tear and a yank at her hip, and then the flimsy remnants of her thong were being tossed aside. Fingers dug into her ass, kneading the firm flesh and pulling her down towards a waiting mouth at the same time. At the first touch of a warm tongue prodding her entrance, Emma shuddered with long awaited delight.

"Gods, yes," she hissed through her teeth, eyes squeezed shut as she gyrated her hips, focused on the delicious pressure of lips and teeth and tongue in her most intimate of places. Regina purred, actually _purred,_ and the vibration nearly sent Emma over the edge all on its own. "Re-gi-na," she stuttered out, a whine in her voice.

"Yes, dear?" the brunette teased, pulling back and replacing her mouth with two fingers instead, curling them upwards to stroke the ribbed flesh within Emma's walls. The blonde's hips twitched and she clenched fiercely around the questing digits.

"I need more," Emma gasped, jerking against Regina's hand. Regina tutted softly.

"Ask politely, darling."

"Please, Regina." A groan. "Please give me more."

"Another finger?"

Regina pushed in a third digit. Emma nearly jumped. "Yes!"

"And?"

"And your mouth-- please." There was a whine in her voice, pleading and desperate for release. Regina smiled and relented, sucking that cute, swollen pink clit into her mouth and rolling it between her tongue and teeth. The pale body above her jerked and shuddered, rocking motions becoming erratic as she climbed quickly towards her peak.

Regina growled deep in her chest, three fingers buried to the knuckle, and corkscrewed them.

Emma came magnificently, head thrown back, blonde hair wild, a throaty moan escaping her parted lips as she rocked herself into Regina's mouth.

"Regina," she gasped, muscles contracting around wriggling fingers, clit throbbing within a hot mouth. She rode out her orgasm as long as she could before rolling away from the brunette, flopping onto her back with her limbs sprawled out carelessly like a thoroughly mated lioness. Golden hair was spread out across the sheets around her head like a halo, eyes closed and mouth open, greedily gulping down air. After a moment's rest, she lolled her head to one side and spread her arms, motioning for her lover with a lazy smile. Regina snuggled in against her side, licking her lips of Emma's essence and throwing a leg over the blonde's.

"Jesus," Emma said after a minute of silence, shoulders shaking with a soft laugh.

"Just Regina will do."

Emma rolled her eyes affectionately, adjusting her arms into a more comfortable position around Regina's torso. "I can't believe we waited so long to do that."

"Mmhm. So much wasted time…"

Emma tilted her head down to meet her eyes. "And so many places to christen."

A dark eyebrow arched in amusement. "Oh?"

"Mm. Like the couch, the coffee table, the front door, the dining table…" Green eyes darkened with impish delight. "I've always wanted to take you on the kitchen counter."

"That can be arranged," Regina husked, much to the blonde's surprise. Green eyes widened in disbelief.

"Really? You'd let me bend you over the kitchen counter?"

"Only one way to find out, Miss Swan."

They stared at each other a moment, eyes narrowed, debating. Then both women scrambled out of bed and raced for the door, tickling and chasing and laughing the whole way.


End file.
